Oppression
by xXBorn2BeFreeXx
Summary: Clary's life has always been far from perfect. With a haunting past, an abusive, controlling boyfriend, and an irresistible new boy, how is she supposed to handle it when her worst nightmare reappears, and to make matters worse, just so happens to be 'friends' with her boyfriend. Maybe the new boy will help her escape these imposing men's Oppression. Warning: M rated for a reason.
1. The Golden Boy

_**WARNING****:**_ **This is my first fan fiction so it may not be the best in the world. Also, I swear _a lot_, so if profane language offends you, then don't read this. Also, there are going to be darker themes in this story, so yet again, if you have an issue, don't read it.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** All right belong to Cassandra Clare, I just made the weird plots.**

**Now on with the story, I hope everyone enjoys it! Please review!**

**Clary's POV **

"Clary, wake up. Claaaary! C'mon Clare-Bear, we're going to be late for school." Jon shook my shoulder gently, attempting to peacefully lull me out of my slumber. He failed miserably; his attempts only succeeded in causing me to mutter a few profanities as I shot him a slightly obscene and _very_ unladylike gesture.

"Ugh! CLARY!" Jon yelled in my ear, eliciting a sharp slap to the back of his head. _That's what you get for messing with a girl who is trying to sleep, asshole._

"Leave me the hell alone Jon, I'm trying to sleep! By the way, next time you yell in my ear I will hit you a heck of a lot harder than that," I snap at him, proceeding to lay my head back down and close my deep green eyes again. Even though my eyes were closed, I swear I could almost see Jon as he rolled his eyes at me.

He starts speaking again, completely abandoning the thought of being gentle in favor of pleading, "Clarissa Adele Fray," I opened my eyes temporarily to give him a displeased look at the use of my full name. I then close them again as he continues.

"_Please _get up! Please! Sebastian will be here in like 15 minutes an- Oomph!" Jon landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud as I bolted out of the bed, snatching a pair of clothes off of the top of my dresser and dashing into the bathroom while I mutter an apology. I quickly throw on my long sleeved teal sweater, wincing slightly as the cloth rubbed against a faint bruise on my wrist. I slip on my black leggings and a pair of mix matched socks. I then put on my black high top Converses and carefully apply a marginal amount of eye liner and mascara to showcase my vibrant green eyes. I slather on a bit of strawberry chapstick and slide the tube into my pocket as I turn back to my mirror. I sigh and start taming my fiery red hair. Well _attempting_ to at least. It takes a while, but once I am satisfied with my hair, I walk back into my room, grabbing my bag and glancing at the clock right as I hear Sebastian's car approaching. My eyes widen. _Shitshitshitshitshit, he is gonna kill me if I make him late!_

I rush down the stairs and grab an apple as Jon holds the front door open for me. I smile gratefully and walk out the front door. I share a look with Sebastian as I wait for Jon. He watches me from the open window of his black Lexus is250. He looks from me to the apple in my hand then back at me, a small frown forming on his lips. I quickly toss the apple into the trash and he smiles approvingly as Jon finally walks outside, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I lean against him smiling as we walk towards the car. I love the feeling of his arm around me. Its a warm, safe feeling, and it assures me that no matter what happens, ill be safe with him.

As we approach the car, Jon smirks playfully, "Well geez Clare-bear, if I had known all I had to do to get you out of bed was mention your boyfriend, I'd have done it an hour ago." I punch him playfully as he says my nickname. I don't reply because its true, every time I hear Sebastian's name I do everything in my power to do what I have to do to keep him happy. _Because you're scared of him. You don't want him to act scary again_. I frown slightly, sliding into the back seat as i mentally argue with myself. _Shut up, he is only scary when you deserve it. It you weren't so worthless maybe he would act nicer. _

I am snapped out of my mental argument when i realize Jon and Seb are staring at me through the rearview mirror. I realize we aren't moving yet. As I focus my attention on them, Seb sighs.

"Clary, we were trying to tell you to put your seatbelt on, were you even listening to us?" I nod quickly, fumbling to put the belt on. As we drive away I notice a moving truck in front of the house next to ours. That house has been empty for a while since nobody can afford to buy it. I guess that changed though, because the "For Sale" sign is gone and there are two people moving in furniture. There is a teenage boy with short raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. There is a girl with the same color hair, except going all the way to her butt. She is next to him and they are getting into a car. They turn and wave at two older versions of them in the window. _Must be their parents, I guess._ Neither of them get into the driver's seat. _Must be a third person. They look like high schoolers, maybe I will see them at school._

I continue to think about them all the way to school. I am so engrossed in my thoughts that when we park and Sebastian opens the door for me, it takes me a second to realize. When I do, I quickly get out, taking his outstretched hand and wincing when he squeezes too hard. Jon waits as we walk around the car and the three of us continue towards the school together. We walk to the doors and I smile when I see my best friend Simon. I step forward and hug him with one arm since Sebastian still hasn't released my other one. We keep our arms around each other's waists while we talk about what happened over the weekend. After a minute or two, Seb pulls me back to him, kissing me roughly before I can protest. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him, painfully almost. We stay like that for a minute while I fight not to pull away. _I should be trying to make_ _him happy right now, not thinking about how much I want him to let go. _I scold myself mentally and kiss back, trying my hardest to pretend that I'm enjoying it. I suppress a sigh of relief when Jon clears his throat and Seb and I pull away from each other, his arm still around my waist. We turn to face Jon and my face is a light scarlet from my blushing. I know Seb only did that because he was asserting his dominance over me. He doesn't like Simon very much, but since he is my only friend besides Magnus, a very sparkly, very gay boy with cat like eyes, he tolerates him.

"Seb, you may be my best friend, but I don't want you sucking face with my sister right in front of me, okay?" Jon makes a look of playful disgust before letting his expression slide into a grin. Seb and I smile back as Seb gives a light nod of his head as if to say "Yessir Captain!" Its actually kind of funny since my brother is captain of the football team and Seb is his right hand man. I smile more at this until I look over Jon's shoulder to see the most beautiful boy I have ever laid eyes on. He has golden blonde hair and his eyes are also gold, but a few shades lighter. He is wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt with a black leather windbreaker over it. He has an air of confidence and a small smirk that shows it as plain as day. _This boy is gorgeous, and he knows it._ I am slightly shocked when he looks over at me and our eyes meet. We just stand there for a moment, watching each other until I feel a sharp pain in my side. I gasp quietly and the smile falls from my face as Sebastian's arm tightens painfully around my waist. I look away from the angelic beauty as I stumble into Seb's side. He doesn't seem to care that his grip is hurting me because he doesn't loosen it at all until I look up with tears in my eyes. He is frowning as he looks between me and the blonde boy who is now also frowning slightly. Seb notices me looking at the boy still and he tightens his grip more, causing me to wince again. He leans down to whisper in my ear and as I look around I realize that Jon is off talking to some of the football players while Simon converses with the gamers, leaving me alone with Sebastian.

"Did you even hear me? Clary?" Seb practically growls as he clenches his fists up angrily. "I- I'm sorry Seb. What were you saying?" My voice rises slightly in fear at the end of my sentence. He rolls his eyes.

"Why the hell are you staring at the fucking new boy?! You look like you are trying to undress him with your eyes! Were you completely oblivious to the fact that your _boyfriend_ is right here trying to have a goddamn conversation!?" I lean away from him as his voice shakes with anger.

"N-no! I- I was j-just surprised that we had new students." I stare down at my shoes as I wait tensely for his reaction. He is quiet for a moment until he suddenly yanks my face up to his, forcing my to stand on my tip toes and lean against his chest. He presses up together and kisses me again, even rougher this time. When the bell rings I try to pull away. He just growls and knots his hand in my hair, holding me to him. To anyone who looks at us, I'm sure we look like a happy couple. Maybe we look passionately in love. I think we are supposed to be, but lately I find it hard to convince myself that we are.

After a moment, he finally releases me and wraps his arm around my shoulder as Jon had done earlier. We walk towards the school and I notice that everyone else is already inside. _Great, now we are late._ I groan inwardly. As we walk to class I try to ignore Sebastian's arm on me, but I find it difficult. When Jon did this earlier, I felt safe and secure, but now all I feel is revulsion and fear. _Get over this Clary. You love Sebastian. He is a great guy and he always treats you the way you deserve, so stop being bratty and start acting the way you should. You do love Sebastian. _I think to myself for a moment. _Do I?_

**Thanks everyone who took the time to read this! I know it may not be the best, but I hope you guys liked it, and don't worry, this will be Clace. We just have to get past Sebastard first. **

** I was thinking about doing Jace's POV next chapter. Any thoughts?**

** Please Review! ****_xoxo,_****_ Ash_**


	2. New Friends

** AN: Thanks for everyone who followed/favorite this story and/ or reviewed. I'm super excited to see people interested in it, so please keep reading and reviewing!**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, sadly. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, I just created the plot. **

** Without further ado, here is chapter two guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong> Jace's POV<strong>_

Thank the angel! We are finally at school! Wait, did I actually jut get excited about school? Damn, these two's insistent bickering is driving me crazy.

"Hey, you two shut the heck up! You have been fighting since we got in the car!" I have to yell to be heard over Isabelle and Alec as I step of my red Mercedes-Benz. I don't even know what they are arguing about, but I guess they are over it because they have finally stop screaming at each other. Maybe it is just because we are now walking towards the school and they don't want to be known as 'the crazy new kids' since its bad enough to already be known as 'the new kids'.

Neither of them answer, they just glare silently at each other. I chuckle and turn my attention to the many girls who are already looking at me with lust-filled eyes. I smirk and wink at a curvy blonde one who bites her lip and winks back in return. Isabelle rolls her eyes and tosses her long black hair when she notices.

"Already setting up a booty call? Seriously, Jace? We just got here! I can't believe yo-" Isabelle continues lecturing me, but I have already stopped listening as I look around for any girls that I think are attractive enough. I see a few okay looking girls, but nobody too great. Oh well, hot is hot, I won't discriminate.

I run a slender hand through my golden locks, purposefully messing them up and laughing a bit as I notice a few girls actually start drooling. _Wow, these girls are going to be really easy. I guess nobody is able to resist my charms. _I smirk again. I stop walking abruptly when I see a short girl with fiery curls framing her face who is looking at me with a smile on her face. Our eyes lock and neither of us seem to want to look away. _She isn't even the type of girl I would usually go for, I mean, I like tall, curvy girls, not short, petite ones._ Yet even as I think it to myself, my heart betrays me when I feel a pang of jealousy as the muscular, black haired, black eyed boy who has his arm around her waist pulls her close to him. She gasps a little and her smile falters and she stumbles into his side. _Huh? Is she... Crying? _I frown a bit. _Why would she be crying?_ I shake my head to rid myself of the ridiculous notion. _That is her boyfriend, well I think so anyway. Why would she be crying? Exactly, she wouldn't. _

The girl turns her head to the dark jock, but I notice her eyes slide back to me after a moment. She winces again as his frown deepens. He leans down and whispers something in her ear that I can't hear._ I know I'm amazing, but not even I can hear whispers from 25 feet away. _As he whispers, she has a faraway look in her eyes and she is still facing me. I notice his fists clench up and his face turns into a crude snarl. I continue to frown at the scene in front of me until I feel Izzy's familiar hand on my shoulder, urging me inside. When I don't budge, she rolls her eyes and follows my gaze to the 'happy' couple. They exchange a few words as she stares at him with something I can't quite place in her eyes before looking down to the ground. _Nervousness? Fear? _ It looks like a bit of both. Izzy frowns a little herself.

"Are they dating or something? She looks scared. Nah, he is _way_ to hot to be scary." Izzy smiles slightly, thinking to herself _I could kick his ass blindfolded, and I would love to do it too. Any boy that smokin' hot has got to be like Jace: cocky, arrogant, and a complete dick. _ I shake my head to indicate that I don't know the answer to her question. As we watch them, the guy notices our intent gazes and he shoots me a look that says _back off, jackass, she's mine._ He then proceeds to do something that causes me to see red for a moment. He _kisses_ her. Passionately. He yanks her up to him and she has her hands fisted in his white button up shirt as she stands on her toes to meet his height. Her eyes widen as he holds her against his chest tightly enough that I'm almost positive she will break at any moment. She seems so _fragile_ . As their lips press together harshly, the bell rings. Though she starts to pull away, he just knots his hands in her hair, holding her close. I roll my eyes angrily and follow Izzy as she drags me off towards class. I come to my senses as we walk through the front door. I thank her for getting my schedule and everything and we head our separate ways as we reach our classes, which happen to be across the hall from each other.

I go inside my first period, History, and give the teacher my information. He doesn't ask me to introduce myself luckily, since I am in no mood to be polite right now. He just sends me over to a seat in the corner of the room, suggesting that I sit there. There are two other empty seats in the room. One next to me, and one diagonally across the room. _Huh, Izzy said this class only had one opening left. Why are two desks empty?_

My question is answered when the door opens and you will never guess who walks in. Little Red and her boyfriend. _Just fucking great, now I have to deal with Him being in here? Well at least she is here too. _

The teacher looks at them disapprovingly and clucks his tongue. "Mr. Verlac, Clary, care to tell us why you are late to my class?"

"No, not particularly. Thanks for asking though, _Hodge_." The boy drawls sarcastically as Clary quickly interrupts before he can say anything else.

"Sebastian doesn't mean to be rude Mr. Starkweather. We are late because I asked him to go back to my car with me so I could get my history book." She smiles disarmingly and, even though I know she is lying, I almost believe her myself. _Wow, shorty has some lying skill, and she's cute. Its the perfect deal._ Apparently I am not the only one who thinks so because several boys look at her with longing. That is, until the boy, Sebastian, glares at them, of course. Mr. Hodge smiles back at her, gesturing to the empty seats.

"Its okay Clary, I understand. Just have a seat please and we can continue our lesson." I roll my eyes at this since we haven't even started yet. I look up and notice her looking at me, blushing as she sits down. I guess she knows I saw her with Sebastard this morning. Speaking of the devil, he glares at me as he sits across the room in the only other empty seat. I smirk at him and lean over to Clary.

"Well hello there. Clary, right? I'm Jace, but feel free to call me _anything_ you want." I wink at her and she blushes more, whispering a small 'hey' as the teacher starts class.

We don't talk throughout class since she seems to be busy writing notes, but as I look over her shoulder I notice that she is drawing, not taking notes at all. I can't tell exactly what she is drawing, but I know it is a face. From what I can tell, it is amazing. I continue to watch her until the bell rings. I focus on memorizing anything and everything I can about her. She has a light dust of freckles across her nose and cheeks, while the rest of her is a creamy white color with a much lighter coating of freckles. She has bright green eyes that seem to give off their own light, and her hair is extremely frizzy and curly, yet it is still beautiful. It is a dark red, almost scarlet color.

When the bell rings, I stand up and lean against Clary's desk while she puts her stuff away. When she is done, she stands up and we make our way to the front of the room where Sebastian is waiting impatiently.

"So _Clary,"_ I smile lazily, "What class do you have next? I would love to talk to some more, and I also don't know where anything is here."

"I wouldn't mind helping you find your way around, and we could talk some while I help you. By the way, I have math next, what about you?_"_

He grins, "Same. My sister Izzy is also in there. She is a bit girly and over dramatic, but she is amazing. Want me to introduce you?"

Clary's face lights up and she nods. "Id love to meet her. Follow me." She walks out of the room after grabbing Seb's hand on the way by. I follow beside her while Seb is on the other side. At one point we stop while Seb places a chaste kiss on her cheek and whispers something in her ear before walking into his class. _I could have swore he just said 'stay away from that boy, I don't trust you with him.'_ Clary frowns slightly and we continue walking. _Did he seriously just say he doesn't trust his girlfriend? What the fuck? I must have misheard. _

_ "_Clary what did he say just now?" I nudge her shoulder lightly to get her attention.

"He doesn't tru- Never mind. Its none of your business." I notice that she seems kind of upset so I lean over and give her a gentle hug with my free arm that isn't holding books. She seems shocked at first, but she then returns the hug with a smile on her face as she does. We walk into class and I introduce her to Izzy, as promised. They sit together and a boy who has a vague resemblance to a rat with glasses is sitting with them behind Isabelle. Clary notices that I haven't sat down so she nods to the seat behind her. I smile and sit down. I am introduced to rat face, who is actually named Simon. After we all know each other's names, we start chatting about random things until class starts. Clary and Isabelle face the front so I start playing with Clary's curls which causes her to giggle quietly. Simon scowls a little but doesn't say anything as class progresses.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day is basically uneventful until lunch. Clary and I have all but 1 classes together, so as the bell rings to signal that Home Economics has ended, we walk together to lunch. After we get our trays, we sit with Simon, a sparkly guy named Magnus, Izzy and Alec. Everyone introduces their selves and we start eating while listening to Magnus and Izzy talk about shopping. I look over at Clary to see that she hasn't ate anything. I nudge her arm with my own and as our wrists tough, she winces slightly, but says nothing as she looks at me with a fake smile.<p>

" You okay? You haven't ate anything." I look at her worriedly.

Her eyes widen a little but then she regains her composure. "Not hungry, I'm full from breakfast."

Simon butts in, "Clary you said you didn't eat breakfast because Seb- OWW!" She shoots him a glare as he rubs his sore ankle where she kicked him. As she tries to think of an excuse, Sebastian walks over, casually sliding into the seat beside Clary and pulls her closer to him.

"He smiles knowingly at Simon and Clary and asks in a forced casual voice, "What are we talking about, babe?" He is smiling at her, but there is a hint of malice behind his eyes. I seem to be the only one who notices his strange behavior, so I keep quiet.

"We were talking about random stuff, nothing important." She says it a little too quickly and his eyes narrow in suspicion. He stands up and throws his and Clary's trays away. When he gets back, instead of sitting down, he just holds out his hand towards Clary.

"C'mon, lets go for a walk so we can have some alone time. We need to talk about something," his voice seems to be tainted with barely controlled anger. She looks at him, feigning confusion while Simon just clenches his fists and looks down at the table.

"Is everything alright?" She takes his hand hesitantly and he pulls her up quickly, planting a quick kiss on her cheek and faking another smile.

"Nothing important, We just haven't have proper alone time for a while. Now _come on._" He starts pulling her towards the doors to the doors leading to the main hall while she looks at the floor and allows him to pull her along. When they are gone, Jace instantly turns to Simon.

"You know what's going on don't you? What is it?" I stare at him, my expression carefully blank. He looks at me dejectedly and just mutters

"Nothing we can help, trust me."

My eyes narrow, " What do you mean?"

He glares at nobody in particular, "I mean Sebastian is a hormonal dick who acts like he rules the world. Everybody practically worships him and yet nobody knows how he really is!" At the end of his little rant, Simon stands up and rushes out of the lunchroom.

I groan when everybody looks at me expectantly. "Fine, I'll go get the drama queen." I stand up and walk out of the lunchroom, going the way I think he went.

I keep walking until I get to an empty part of the school. I am about to turn around and go back to the lunchroom when I hear a _thwack!_ like the sound of someone getting slapped. Hard. It is coming from what appears to be a small closet. As I walk closer to it, I hear the noise again, along with the voice of a pissed off sounding Sebastian. I then hear a muffled groan and what sounds like a familiar girl's quiet sobs. I listen closer and I put my hand on the knob to open the door. As I do, I realize why the girl sounds familiar._ **It's Clary.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Ohh, Cliffhanger! What's going to happen between Jace and Sebastian?<strong>_

_**Please Review! I hope you enjoyed this everyone!**_

_**xoxo, Ash 3 **_


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**READ PLEASE! IMPORTANT!**

**I haven't forgotten you guys, but my deceased uncle's birthday was yesterday, my mothers is today, and my sisters is tomorrow, so ive been busy. Plus every time I write chapter three some fucked up force of nature deletes it. I have not given up on the story yet, I mean I just started so duhh, but my school gets out for break on Wednesday, so I swear I will update at least once every few days of the break. After break ends, I will update at least one a week. (Probably on the weekend). Anyways guys, please be patient with me and I promise it will be worth it. I could make chapter 3 short and quick, but I think you guys deserve to see a good scene here, so I decided that I am going to give yall a huge chapter next time. If yall are sticking in here with me, please leave a review saying happy birthday to my previously mention family. Btw, I was super ecstatic to learn that one of my favorite authors ever is following this story, so that is reassurance that I will continue writing. Night guys!**


	4. Confrontation

**_AN:_**** Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

**I wanted to apologize for any grammatical errors there are. I don't have the patience, or confidence, to let anybody edit my work before I post it, so I do mess up and leave a few errors sometimes. Ill try to go back through and fix them when I get a chance. Maybe I should get a beta. What do you guys think?**

**Just so you guys know, from now on I will post a new chapter at least once a week, I promise. If I don't my friend Noah bugs my sorry ass until I do, so everyone should thank his persistent nagging for your relatively on time posts.**

**If you guys are enjoying this story, please review! It may not seem important, but I literally almost jump for joy when I get a review (Yes, I am really that weird.)**

**I was wondering, do you guys read these author's notes, or do they just annoy you? I'm truly curious.**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**:**** I do not own The Mortal Instruments... Or Jace (I WISH THO! :'( Who doesn't want to own Jace?) But seriously though, all rights go to Cassandra Clare! I own nothing but my dreams.**

**Wow, that was an extremely long author's note. I really hope yall actually read these, or I just wasted that time. _Anyways,_ I'll shut up and get on with the story now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Clary's POV<strong>_

As soon and onyx and emerald eyes met, I knew he was pissed, but what I didn't know, was why. What had I done wrong? Did I even do anything wrong? I'm not so sure he even knows the answer himself, but it doesn't seem to bother him because as soon as we reach the abandoned hallway, he shoves me into a closet and starts yelling at me for 'making him look bad'. How the hell did I make him look bad? I didn't even say anything about him! For some reason, while I would usually keep quiet out of fear, today I had done nothing wrong and him taking his anger out on me was starting to royally piss me off. As my anger gave me an irrational burst of confidence I reached back and let my hand crack across his cheek, leaving a small red mark in its wake. My usually clear green eyes were now stormy with pent up anger. Having gained some of my sense, I didn't try to hit him again, I resorted to my only other means of letting out anger: I yelled at him.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you? _Simon_ was the one who mentioned you, not me! I was trying to change the subject to keep you out of trouble, so I don't care what you think you heard, or how much of a bad day you are having. If you lay one more hand on me, you better have a pretty damn good excuse," I snap furiously. I rarely cuss, so I guess this took him by surprise because he hesitates a second before he slaps me back, hard. I gasp as my head snaps to the side so fast that I' m almost sure I have whiplash. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. _I repeat this a few times in my head as I slump against the wall. He is whispering harshly to me, but I am not quite sure what he is trying to say because I am too busy trying to figure out why I am seeing black spots. I guess he eventually realizes he hit me harder than intended because he pulls me to his chest and rubs my back soothingly while I sob quietly.

"Clarissa? Clary I'm sorry, please forgive me. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. How can I make it up to you?" He forces my chin up gently to stare into my eyes pleadingly, all traces of anger gone with concern replacing it. I slowly lift my gaze to his. Why does his mood change like this? Five seconds ago he was ready to kill me, and now he is a concerned boyfriend willing to do anything to make me forgive him. I look past my fear and search for something worth asking for. _Jace!_ I arrange my face into the most pitiful look I can muster, which must be pretty pitiful because he looks even more distraught. I stare at him and silently pray that this works.

"I want you to let me be friends with Jace. Please, Seb!" I give him another sad look and his uncertainty finally falls away as he sighs dejectedly.

"Fine, but if I feel threatened at all, I will change my mind. Understood?" I hug him, nodding furiously and smiling as the last of my tears are wiped away by his long, narrow fingertips. Just as I am about to walk away to go back to lunch I hear voices outside and I stop, gently leaning against the door to hear two slightly familiar voices. Jace and... A girl... I don't know. Kailie? I think that's her name. I try to listen again, stopping to glare at Sebastian, who has leaned over me to also listen, as his breathing in my ear drowns out the voices. He shifts slightly so that we are father apart and can hear better.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Jace's POV<strong>_

"Jace! I thought I saw you down here!" I curse silently at the feminine, sickly sweet voice that interrupted me from seeing whatever the hell is going on in the closet.

I turn around fully prepared to tell whoever interrupted to go away, but my words die in my throat as soon as I see her. She is curvy and blonde with way too much make up. _Just my type_.

"Hey um.. What's your name?" I ask her uncertainly, mentally scolding myself.

She smiles anyway, revealing pearly white teeth that are perfectly straight. "I'm Kailie, we have some classes together."

_Oh! Of course. _ "I tend to forget stuff when I'm around pretty girls. My apologies, _Kailie_. What do you need?" I give her my signature smirk, knowing that the implied compliment will work.

"Oh its fine, I just wanted to do something before we go back to class." She leans towards me and my smirk grows marginally.

"And what would that be?" I raise one eyebrow and lean forward so that we are only a few inches apart.

"I wanted to do this." She closes the gap between us, kissing me heatedly on the lips. I return the kiss, pulling her closer right as the bell rings. We pull away breathlessly and her smirk mirrors my own. She giggles a little and saunters away with a wink as I run a hand through my hair and head off to gym.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Clary's POV<strong>_

"Still want to be his friend?" Sebastian smirks at me as I frown back.

"Yes. What does this change? I don't like him like _that._" I huff indignantly and walk out of the closet. He follows chuckling softly.

"Would you stop laughing? Ugh, so immature. Lets go or we are going to be late for gym." I roll my eyes as his laughter continues. I speed up, smirking when he has to jog to catch up.

"Oh relax, its just funny! Ill stop laughing, okay?" He wraps his arm around my loosely and I relent, slightly shocked. Sebastian rarely acts so kind and _normal_ anymore, I'm not screwing that up.

"Fine," I laugh along with him and pull him along towards the gym. "You are forgiven." _For now._

* * *

><p>When we walk into the gym, most of the people are already dressed and ready to start, but, luckily for us, the coach is too engrossed talking to Jace to notice our tardiness. He wouldn't mind, but I don't like to make him wait for me. Thankful for the distraction, I quickly walk into the girl's locker room and find Isabelle inside still changing.<p>

I smile and wave slightly as I start changing. "Hey Iz, what did I miss at lunch?"

"Nothing much. After you left with Seb, which we will discuss later, Simon stormed off and Jace went to find him." I roll my eyes at this. _Sure he did. Probably just an excuse to make out with that slut Kailie. Holy shit, i sound jealous! God, No! _

"You listening?" Izzy smirks slightly as I return my attention to her. "Off in your own little world again? Its fine, I get it. Anyways, as I was saying, Alec and Magnus kept making lovey eyes at each other and some new friends we made, Jordan and Maia, showed up and we hung out. Jordan put a piece of macaroni up his nose and Maia made him laugh, which made the macaroni fly out and.. I wont go into detail. Lets just say you are lucky you left." She chuckles a little and looks down at our outfits before bursting into a fit of giggles. I look at her in confusion before looking down and also dissolving into laughter. We are wearing the same outfits. Black track shorts, silver Nikes with purple laces, and purple shirts. Our only differences are that I am wearing a long sleeve while she is wearing a tank top, and the fact that even without her huge heels, she is still several inches taller than my meek 5'2.

We walk out of the locker room, still giggling as we make our way to the group of kids. We shush each other playfully and turn to the coach, who is hiding a small smile behind his falsely stern expression. I smile at him, knowing that he wont stay mad at us. Mr. Graymark never stays mad at me. Partly because he is married to my mom, Jocelyn, but mainly because he is like my real father. Well, how my real father _should_ have been.

He looks from me to Iz and smiles, not even bothering to pretend to be mad. "Okay everyone, since I am in a good mood today, we are going to go outside! you can just run 3 laps on the track then feel free to do whatever!" Everyone cheers as we head outside. I look around as we heard out and catch sight of Sebastian and my brother playing with the football players. I look further and notice Jace hanging out with Alec and Magnus. I don't see Simon so I decide to just stay with Izzy. We start running and I am shocked to learn that she is actually pretty fast. Luckily, so am I.

We run the three laps relatively quickly and finish in under 10 minutes. When we finish, we head over to the water fountain and Isabelle spends the next five minutes chugging water._ Huh, I guess she isn't as good as I thought._ When she is finally finished, she steps away and I lean over to take a sip. As I do I hear a low whistle behind me and turn to see none other than Jace Wayland. I roll my eyes.

"Stop staring at me dummy, you look like a dog." I smack his arm playfully.

"Yea, but I look like a hot dog, right?" He winks and smirks. I just roll my eyes again at his corny joke and turn to walk away before he gently reaches out to stop me. I give him a confused look but stand still nonetheless.

"Are you okay after earlier? With Sebastian? Did he do something?" Jace gives me a worried look and I roll my eyes, pretending to be lighthearted.

"Nothing is wrong between Seb and I. We are fine." I lean against the wall. Jace just regards me thoughtfully for a moment, until I interrupt him.

"Take a picture Wayland; it will last longer." I smirk, chuckling slightly at him.

"Why take a picture when I can enjoy the real thing?" He smirks back, but is interrupted before he can answer by Sebastian as he walks over angrily.

"Because the real thing is mine, emo boy. Don't you have something better to do besides ogle my girlfriend's ass?" Seb glares at Jace while I stare in openmouthed shock.

Jace just rearranges his face into a calm mask and replies smoothly, "Despite the black clothes, I'm not emo, I'm just aware that I am hot and I don't have to dress fancy to get a hot girlfriend like her," He gestures to me with a wink. "But if I were emo, I know the perfect way I could kill myself. All I would have to do is climb your ego and jump to your IQ level."

There is a chorus of _OOOOOH!'s!_ As a few of the boys gather around. Seb glowers furiously and sputters for words. I am almost certain they are about to fight until the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Everyone disperses quickly and I head off to art class. _Lets hope that doesn't happen again any time soon._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright my lovelies! There is your long awaited chapter 3! Hopefully I wont take as long to post anymore, but Christmas shopping kept me busy after my families' birthdays.<em>****_I gave yall a little bit of Seb/Jace arguing since I knew you guys wanted some action here. Plus I really love that insult. _** **_Merry Christmas everyone! R&R please!_**

**_ xoxo, Ash_**


	5. Guess Who's Back

**AN**:** Hey guys, I know I'm taking forever to update, so sorry about that. I've just been having some bad writers' block for a while. All better now though!**

**I'm thinking of making another fan fiction. I will still continue this one, but I want to make another one too, so when/if I get that started, ya'll should check it out.**

**From now on, I will post a new chapter for this story every 5 reviews, so if you'd like a new chapter faster, review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Mortal Instruments series. I also don't own the song mentioned in this chapter, which is My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fallout Boy. I only own my thoughts.**

**Enjoy the story, and review please!**

* * *

><p><em><strong> <span>Clary's POV<span>**_

_Writers keep writing what they _write.

_Somewhere another pretty vein just _dies.

_I've got the scars from tomorrow, _

_and I wish you could see that you're the antidote to everything_

except for me_._

_A constellation of tears on your _lashes_. _

_Burn everything you love then burn the _ashes_._

"Clary, come here!"

I jump slightly as I yank my headphones out of my ears grumpily and stalk into the kitchen. I've been called into the kitchen three times for pointless stuff, and its intruding on my beauty nap. Next time Jace and Jon want to hang out to go over football stuff, they can do it next door, at Jace's house. I'm glad they are getting along, and that Jace got put on the football team, but damn those boys are needy.

"Jon, I've already told you, if you want food, the fridge is like two feet away. Get it yourself, you stupid asshat."

He looks at me, feinting hurt as he holds his hands up in surrender. "Geez, I was just going to tell you mom called. She said her and Luke's trip was extended. We have the house to ourselves all week. Want to have a party?"

I deadpan, "Sure, lets have a bunch of obnoxious, drunk jocks take over our house for hours on end for no reason. It's a brilliant idea!"

Jon frowns while Jace sits next to him at the kitchen table, laughing quietly. I sit down across from him, draping my headphones across my shoulders as I play with my phone. I glance up to see him watching me and I blush.

I am about to respond when I hear the phone ring next to the window.

"Not it!" Jon yells and when I look at Jace he simply replies, "Hey, its not my house."

"Lazy assholes." I grumble as I get up and go to answer the phone.

Jon smiles, "Its probably just mom calling again."

"Yea, probably, " I agree, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

I am almost sure that nobody is going to answer after a few moments. The voice that finally does speak though, makes me wish I was right.

"_Hello, Clarissa. Did you miss me?"_

A cold, dark feeling creeps into me as I choke on air, causing a look of confusion and slight concern on the boys' faces.

"V-Valentine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so pitiful. I meant for it to be longer and amazing, but my grandmother died today and I just can't see myself updating for a while. Ill try, but don't hold me accountable please. I didn't plan for a cliffie here, but this is everything I had written already and I figured you guys had been waiting far too long for it. Please R&amp;R and enjoy. <strong>

**I love you guys and thanks for your continued support. You guys are truly amazing.**

**xoxo, Ash. **


End file.
